Twisting Destiny
by Merula Aeolus
Summary: Volume One of the Sons of Smoke and Tides Series. Slash-Yaoi. Het. Threesomes. Mpreg. Extremely AU. OOC. OC(s). "When you look at your dear, Iruka-Sensei, you will always remember how weak and pathetic you are! This is your fault, Little Monster! If only you were strong enough, Naruto, Iruka wouldn't have these scars!" New Version.


**Dear Readers – **This is my third attempt at rewriting the first chapter of Twisting Destiny, Volume One of the Sons of Smoke and Tides Series. That being said, the goal of this version was to make the story easier to read, additionally I combined elements from my other story; "Autumn of the Flame", which I have taken down for the purpose of being rewritten. **Please note,** for Naruto's pairing I am not completely deadset on having him paired with Sasuke, so without changing other pairings you may suggest some or create an Original Male Character for Naruto and an Original Male or Female Character for Sasuke. However, Haruno Sakura is not an option for either Sasuke or Naruto.

* * *

**Twisting Destiny**

_**Volume 01 of the Sons of Smoke and Tides Series**_

Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus

* * *

**Author's Recommendation: **Please read everything before the actual start of the story, it will prevent much confusion and cover history you will be unaware of if you don't!

**Author's Warning: **Enter Stranger, what awaits you among these pages is a highly complex and elaborate story, which I am sure many of you will suggest I break down into individual stories – fortunately or unfortunately I am the Author. I shall now inform you that these many facets of my story shall combine and intertwine into (hopefully) a satisfying conclusion. Within these pages you will find the stereotypical Fandom elements – Bad-Dumbledore, Grey Harry and Tom, Creature inheritances, New Schools, very powerful Characters, intelligent-Naruto and much, much more!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series, the Naruto series, the Black Butler Series, the Shikabane-Hime Series, the Hikaru no Go Series, the Tokyo Majin Series, The Tokyo Ravens Series, The Eight Dogs of the East Series, The Legal Drug Series, the D. Gray-Man Series, the Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan Series, the Trinity Blood Series, the Nabari no Ou Series, the Persona 4: Animated Series, the Darker than Black Series, the Bleach Series, the Ghost Hunt Series, the Death Note Series, the Blue Exorcist Series, the Shonen Onmyouji Series, the Ga-Rei-Zero Series, the Fullmetal Alchemist Series, the Hellsing Series, The Final Fantasy VII Series, The Legend of the Legendary Heroes Series, the Mushi-Shi Series, the Kaze no Stigma Series, The Vampire Hunter D Series (Books), the Vampire Earth Series (Books by E. E. Knight), Neverwhere (Book by Neil Gaiman), and BBC's Sherlock Series (TV Show). They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note I: **The only directly combined Fandoms are Harry Potter and Naruto. However, this story has been influenced by the various Fandoms in the disclaimer. Several original Characters have been fashioned off of Characters in the Fandoms in the disclaimer, in attitude, appearance and abilities.

**Warnings: **Slash-Yaoi (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, threesomes and more, Male and Female Masturbation, double penetration, fellatio, hand jobs, rimming, pregnant sex and fingering), adult language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (blood and Gore), scary thematic materials, changes to appearance, lineage, history, personality and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, male pregnancy (Mpreg), demons, angels, vampires and vampire biting, blood magic, necromancy, mythology, multiple belief systems, revenge, evil-Dumbledore, Character Bashing (Slut-Sakura, Slut-Ginny Weasley, Greedy-Molly Weasley, and Spineless-Arthur Weasley), infidelity, Sex Magic, mentions of rape, new magical creatures/beings, creature inheritances, familiars, abuse, inheritance, new magical cultures, new magical schools, multiple-points-of-view, powerful characters, different dark lord, new Ninja techniques, new bloodline limits, and new weapon capabilities. **Note –** All Sexual Material will be posted on my Archive or Our Own website (Link can be Found in my Profile), the copy on fan fiction do net is tailored for a thirteen years old plus audience.

**Genres: **Adventure/Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense/Horror/Angst

**Series Summary: **Slash-Yaoi. Het. Threesomes. Mpreg. Extremely AU. OOC. OC(s). On a reconnaissance assignment a young Kunoichi of Yukigakure no Sato, Yukimura Kiyone, under the assumed identity of a Pure blood Japanese Witch, has sexual relations with the young Lord, Sirius Black. A child is conceived, overjoyed Sirius plans to propose, but Kiyone, ashamed by her deception, and disgusted with the Magical and Muggle worlds, flees her assignment. Having become a missing Nin, Kiyone travels to her sister's home. One June 21, 1981, Yukimura Kiyone gives birth to a healthy baby boy, which she names Haku with her dying breath. Meanwhile, Lily and James Potter are forced to watch on as their friend, Sirius Black, becomes a shadow of himself and a very different man. On October 10, 1982, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was born to Namikaze Minato, the legendary Yondaime Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina, a powerful refugee of Uzushiogakure no Sato. Within hours of his birth, Naruto is orphaned, denied his lineage and inheritance, and suffers the hate and disdain of nearly an entire village for something beyond his control. An elderly wizard, Albus Dumbledore, seeks the surviving magical children born on July 31, 1980, worldwide. Meanwhile, the British Ministry of Magic believes Neville Longbottom to be their chosen hero destined to destroy the Dark Lord, Xanatos. Since, Neville is the only surviving magical child born on July 31, 1980 on British soil. On July 31, 1980, in Venice, Italy, the son of Ciro Laurus Carbone and Kalian Tanglewood, is born and named Julian Laverne-Ciro Carbone, but only hours later he is stolen from his nursery. In 1976, six years old, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. is rescued from the Orphanage by Goblins and is given to his biological Grandparents. His grandparents, Ludwig Schwartz and Antoinette Schwartz reveal to Tom his Slytherin and various other heritages, his parents' murder, and his biological name, Andre Benedict Arluin Schwartz. Haku is raised by his Aunt and Uncle, but his Uncle discovers his wife's and nephew's powerful bloodline limit, he slaughters his wife with the Village Mob and then turns to kill his nephew. However, Haku, in his panic, kills every man, woman and child in the Village with a single Jutsu. In 1987, the Sanin, Senin and Konohagakure's spymaster, Jiraiya, trades a new identity for Momochi Zabuza and refuge for Zabuza and Haku in Konohagakure no Sato in exchange for invaluable information. The Uchiha massacre never occurred. Uchiha Hikaru, was made the Clan Head, in place of Uchiha Fugaku, who was executed by the Council of Elders for attempted treason. In 1988, after a violent and traumatizing incident occurs, six years old Naruto is raised by several powerful and loyal Ninja when it is recognized that Naruto would become an extremely intelligent and deadly asset to Konohagakure, much to the Sandaime Hokage's horror and Danzo's disappointment. Haku is recruited as the youngest Konohagakure ANBU trainee in history. Mother Shade and Father Shadow command a mysterious young assassin and investigator in the Magical Underworld. When Magic and Jutsus combine, deadly just got a new definition! Thus this complex and elaborate tale of madness, adventure, drama, romance, mystery and horror begins.

**Main Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi/Yukimura Haku**, **Uchiha Sasuke/Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Andre Schwartz/Harry (Julian)

**Side Pairings: **Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley/Lavender Brown, Gaara/Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Fujiwari Yagura/Gekko-Yuhi Tenten, Sirius Black/Uzuki Yugao, Momochi Zabuza/Arisawa "Shiro" Mizuiro, Severus Prince/Kato Shizune, James Potter/Lily Evans, Adrian Potter/Gillian Weasley, Bill Weasley/Hayden Potter, Darius Weasley/Cedric Diggory, Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Blaise Zabini/Jasmine Potter, Remus Lupin/N. Tonks, Lucius Malfoy/Senju Tsunade, Xanatos/Narcissa Black, Rodolphus LeStrange/Bellatrix Black, Charlie Weasley/Temari, Oliver Wood/Fleur Delacour, Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuhi Kurenai, Morino Ibiki/Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Setsuna/Yamanka Ino, Shibata Sora/Yagami Mayumi, Rock Lee/Tsuruoka Tatsuki, Regulus Black/Umino Iruka, Rabastan LeStrange/Senju Raiko, Caelum Grim/Senju Raimei, Auric Ishtar/Kankuro/Leila Rowan, Numair Angelo/Luna Lovegood, Zane Zabini/Susan Bones, Indigo Kensington/Su Li, Johannas Faustus/Ming Li, Gaelan Granger/Theodore Lupin, Kale Bones/Raven Prewett, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Rosalie Lupin,

**Character Note: **The Yagura mentioned in the Konohagakure teams is not the Jinchuriki/Mizukage Yagura. This Yagura is featured in the Naruto anime episode 195, in which foreign Shinobi knocked him unconscious and stole his identity to get to Maito Gai. It was a filler episode. In my story I have made Yagura the apprentice to Maito Gai. He is a year older than Naruto.

**Volume 01: **_**The Sons of Smoke and Tides Series:**__ Twisting Destiny_

Slash-Yaoi. Het. Threesomes. Mpreg. Extremely AU. OOC. OC(s). "When you look at your dear, Iruka-Sensei, you" will always remember how weak and pathetic you are! This is your fault, Little Monster! If only you were strong enough, Naruto, Iruka wouldn't have these scars!"

**HP Recommended Reading: **"Atra Regnum" by Shadow Rebirth, "The Art of Hidden Personas" by White Dwarf, "Of Shadow, Shines and Shades" by dra6on, "Black Phoenix" by Sara Blake, "What is in a Soul" by KySinne, "Bloodied Skies" by Toki Mirage, "Betrayal's Touch" by Kiera27, "Piercing the Veil" by Moirae Ma'at, "Schooled" by Wyrdsmith, "Three Wizards" by poufllyanah, "The Black Heir" by Firephoenix8, "Hollow Thunder, Vital Lightning" by Aariya07, "The White Lord" by DominaSeraphim, "Dark Phoenix" by Sofiadragon, "Skin Deep" by Vingilot, "The Well Groomed Mind" by Lady Khali, and "Death of Today" by Epic Solemnity – Fan

**Naruto Recommended Reading: **"Dark Phoenix of Konoha" by White Angel of Auralon, "As the Last Candle Burns" by Falling Right Side-Up, "Guardian of Fire" by Agni, "Naruto: Mayoushuu no Fuuin" by May Wren, "Konoha's White Streak" by Reighost, "Transcendence" by Maken, and "A Drop of Poison" by Angel of Snapdragons – Fan

**HP and Naruto Crossover Recommended Reading:** "Anagnorisis from a Requiem" by Phydothis, "Resonance" by Araceil, "All for you" by Wings of the Night, and "The Ninja Who Lived" by 88mph –

If you have any issues with the material above, please leave immediately! However, if you require clarification, or had plot suggestions, constructive criticism, the urge to edit my story or if you have praise feel free to contact me. If you intend to "flame" my material, I must warn you, since I have no adult content on this site ( ), I feel a great satisfaction in reporting you, appropriately bashing you, and ignoring or deleting your comments.

"Blah" - Talking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Flashbacks and Written-Words / "_**Blah" **_– Parseltongue / "**Blah"** – Grim-tongue

* * *

**Book 01: **Clockwork Genesis

**Chapter One: **Prelude to the Storm

* * *

_Sirius Orion Black had changed. For months after the woman's disappearance and betrayal, Sirius was lost in a despondent daze – barely eating and rarely sleeping. He emerged a cynical and wary man. He had quit the Aurors. Things had come to a boiling point on February 5__th__ 1981 during an Order of the Phoenix meeting. Albus Dumbledore was not pleased by Sirius's inaction and the diminishing funds that Sirius had donated of late. Albus confronted Sirius at the end of the meeting, inadvertently causing the Potters and Remus Lupin to witness the scene._

"_With all due respect Headmaster, but my funds are needed to find my child and raise him or her." Sirius said._

"_Sirius, my boy, isn't that a bit cowardly," Albus said, attempting to provoke Sirius, "after all this is war and without your contributions the resistance will fall."_

"_Headmaster, I believe my actions are not cowardly at all," Sirius said, "All I am doing is ensuring the survival of my child and bloodline."_

"_Sirius, the mother of your child deceived you, for all we know she could be a dark witch! Do you truly wish to keep a child conceived of such a union?"_

"_The Only innocent in the affair is our child, yet you would have me abandon my own flesh and blood, an innocent? You sicken me! Leave now and never speak to me again!" Sirius ground out._

"_Sirius, you know I can't do that," Albus said leveling a cool gaze at Sirius, "You hold too many secrets concerning the Order of the Phoenix. You either die in the service of the order or you have your memories wiped and be institutionalized in Saint Mungos for the safety of all those involved. The secrets you possess could very well define the war." Albus said coldly._

"_Isn't that hypocritical of you? Keeping secrets that could've saved lives. After all your so-called nemesis, Gellert Grindelwald, and yourself –" Sirius began._

"_Silence!" Albus thundered whipping out his wand, but the wards surrounding Grimwauld place reacted faster forcefully ejecting the threat to the Black Heir and those he held in disdain. The few stragglers of the Order of the Phoenix, save the Potters and Remus were forcefully ejected. _

_"Sirius," James whispered, "Albus is right, why would you keep the child of a potentially dark witch?"_

_Sirius turned betrayed eyes on James, "Because he or she is my child and if you've forgotten, I was raised to be a dark wizard. The wizard's or witch's lineage does not decide the future of the child. Didn't you say that when we discovered the rat had pledged himself to Voldemort?" _

"_But Albus –" Remus began._

"_Albus Dumbledore is a conniving old goat," Sirius snapped, "Half the so-called funding of the Order if deposited in his personal bank account. While be passes discriminatory laws creating not only a dystopian Society, but limiting the rights of Magical Creatures. He voted for the Werewolf registration Act, Moony." _

"_The Headmaster would never do something like that." Remus snarled. _

"_Lupin, did you ever pause to question why you were the only werewolf accepted in Hogwarts? He's using you and your talents to gather allies among the werewolves before he stabs them in the back." Sirius said, his voice rising._

"_I don't believe you." Remus snarled._

"_He may be your personal hero, Lupin, but he's not a hero to other werewolves or Magical Creatures. By allowing him to get away with this and supporting his mad schemes you're only contributing to his plans."_

"_You're a bastard, you know that Black? Right? I should've know you were bad news, especially with name Black!" Remus snarled._

"_Get out." Sirius said in a deadly serious voice. With a huff, Remus went to the fireplace and took a pinch of floo. _

"_I think you're making a mistake." James said following Moony. Lily cast a beseeching look over her shoulder before following her husband back to Potter manor. _

_When Lily tried to contact Sirius later, she would be informed by a house Elf, who presented her with a letter, that Sirius had vacated the premises and did not want to be contacted by anyone. The letter read simply "Prove me wrong."_

On June 21st 1981, on a wet and balmy night in Wales, Sirius was roused from a deep sleep by the foundations of Black manor shaking violently. A frantic house elf directed Sirius to Heritage Hall. Heritage Hall had been impenetrable to the Black family for generations. Sirius, still dressed in only his black, silk pajama pants, skidded to a halt just inside the doors of heritage hall.

The hall floors were made of endless black marble and the walls in contrast were made of blue-veined white marble. The black Marble Grim-like stone guardians, who had kept the Black family of recent generations from entry, herded Sirius forward.

Golden gilded frames, lacking their painted inhabitants, lined the walls. At the end of the hall, black-leather, cube-like chairs and a love seat surrounded a wall that held a detailed family tree, etched into the wall with gold filigree.

Sirius's eyes immediately riveted on his name, "Sirius Black 1960 -, Sorcerer" and the line across from him, "Yukimura Kiyone, 1961-1981" the words beneath Kiyone's name were obscured as if someone had cast a notice-me-not Spell. However, the name that descended from theirs clearly read "Haku Black, 1981-, Mage." The name drew in Sirius's eyes, "Haku, my son," Tears filled Sirius's eyes as he said this.

Sirius traced his son's name lovingly, before following the tree backwards. Sirius was astonished by what he found. The Black family dated back thousands of years and descended into many pureblood lines; like Zabini, Delacour, Romanov, and many, many more. They also descended into Muggle-Born lines, which were the result of Squibs marrying into the Muggle World. When a pureblood house married into the Black line most swore fealty vows, this was indicated by an emerald leaf along the interconnected lines. The sapphire leafs represented the heirs to the house of Black, however, strangely enough, the sapphire leafs ended at Licorus Black, father of Sirius I, Phineas, Elladora and Isla. His children were the first names on the Black tapestry.

Someone cleared their throat, Sirius's eyes shot upwards to find a portrait above the family tree in which a number of painted individuals crowded, looking down on him. The man, whom had cleared his throat was devastating handsome with inky-black curls and eerie silvery-blue eyes. "Hello, Sirius," the painted man said, smiling with boyish humor, "I am your many greats-Uncle, Corvin Caelum Black, guardian of Heritage Hall."

"Hello," Sirius greeted cautiously, "Can I ask you why I was allowed entrance into heritage hall?" The words _'And not any other worthier dark pureblood Black', _hung in the momentary silence, unsaid.

Corvin sighed, running a hand through his thick curly hair, "The simplified version of that is founded in our history. Unlike the Black family of today, we were never the Dark Purebloods you imagined us to be. However, we were never a Light pureblood family either. Our family was notorious Gray Mages who were neutral in all conflicts. We were too old, too powerful and too important to be destroyed by the rise of a Dark Lord or the rise of a Light tyrant. That is until," Corvin said gravely, "Licorus Black. Licorus was charmed by a charismatic dark lord into using Black magic. As you are aware a Gray Mage is an individual who practices Light Magic, Dark Magic, Gray Magic, Natural Magic, Earth Magic and many other classifications of magic, but never the darkest or lightest of magic – Black Magic and Pure Magic because of their addictive qualities and their insanity inducing side effects. Gray Mages are always extremely powerful to be enabled to use so many types of magic. As you know a Mage is ranked as the most powerful of Magic users alive, and then comes an Enchanter or Enchantress, and then a Sorcerer or Sorceress, followed by a Warlock and lastly a witch or wizard. His family was unable to turn Licorus away from practicing Black Magic. We hoped future generations would not be tainted by his fall, but we were wrong. The Black family's insanity began to grow and so Heritage Hall closed its doors and hid three more – the Black Library, the Black Potions Lab and the Black Rituals room. Our founder began to divert the massive Black magical pool into its lesser lines. We had hoped that we would cut off the influence and power the Black family had over the populace. We were right."

"However in 1960, two babies of Black blood were born with Gray magic potential and as Sorcerers. These two children were the son of Walburga Black and Orion Black, Sirius Black, you, and your cousin, the son of Elijah Prince and Alphard Black, Severus Prince."

"But… why did –" Sirius began, but was cut off.

"Then in 1961, a third child was born with a Gray magic potential and as a Warlock, Regulus Black. You were anomalies, we fully intended to invite you into heritage hall on your sixteenth birthdays, but by then it was impossible. When we asked for Severus, your grandfather barred him and his parents from Black Manor. When you turned sixteen years old, you had already run away and when Regulus was of age, your parents forced him to ally himself with the Dark Lord Xanatos. However, now your son has been born, not only with Gray Magic potential, but as a Mage. Our hope lies within you and him. You must gather your other kin, the two Gray Magic Potentials – Severus and Regulus and unite them!" Corvin said.

"You mean one kin. My brother Regulus is dead, killed by Xanatos." Sirius said bitterly.

"Hardly, our magic cannot be fooled by the magic, which Regulus is using, like your family tapestry. He is alive. He escaped Xanatos after striking at his heart and stealing a part of his power." Corvin said.

"My brother is alive? And he is not following the Dark Lord?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yes," Said a woman standing next to Corvin. She had long, wheat-ripened blond hair and stunning sapphire eyes, "Your brother is alive, Sirius. You will need him in the conflicts that will follow. However, most importantly, you will need Severus and Regulus to support your son in the future."

"You know where my son is?" Sirius demanded.

"No," the woman answered, "My name is Cassandra Trelawney, I am Corvin's wife. However, I can tell you, you will be reunited with his days before his fifteenth birthday. However, I see two possible outcomes. If you follow on this path you are on now, barely living and living on the Black family fortune, he will never acknowledge you as his father. However, if you unite your kin and strive to better yourself, he will not only call you father, but you will find love among his companions. He is from an entirely different culture than yours, where the ways of the warrior and the skills of the assassin are valued above all else."

"The future of the Black bloodline lies in your hands, Sirius Orion Black." Corvin finished.

_Severus Alphard Prince watched his cousin, Sirius Orion Black finish his class on Advanced warding with his eighth year students. Sirius's students filed out, after Sirius dismissed them in Italian. Severus took a moment to study his cousin and friendly rival. Sirius had changed from the arrogant bully Severus had been forced to spend his summers with as a teenager. In the late afternoon of June 22__, __1981, Sirius had kidnapped him and brought him to Black Manor, a place he and his parents had been barred from on his sixteenth birthday. Severus had learned the reason he had been barred, in heritage hall, that very day. _

_Sirius had insisted that Severus join him in Black manor after discovering that Severus had been forced to sell Prince Estates to pay for his grandfather's gambling habits, his parents' medical bills and his own Potions Mastery education. Sirius also prevented him from taking the mediocre job as Hogwarts' Potions Professor, telling Severus about Albus Dumbledore's manipulations and his Order of the Phoenix. Having been a student in Wynterthorne Academia in Russia, he had never met Albus Dumbledore. However, after speaking with an old professor who verified Sirius's claims, Severus was glad he had escaped Dumbledore's manipulations._

_Sirius encouraged Severus to complete masteries in Spell Crafting with a little of the Black family' massive fortune. Severus in turn helped Sirius search for Regulus and encouraged Sirius to pursue his masteries in Curse Breaking and Warding. They discovered Regulus living under the name Lysander Noir and teaching Charms and Animation Magic at Luna Et Sol Academia. Once they finished their masteries they joined Regulus in teaching at the Academia. _

_Back in England various Politicians learned to fear the names Lord Sirius Black and Lord Severus Prince. _

**January 5, 1987**

_**Briarwood Academia, Black Forest, Germany**_

Andre Schwartz was bent over a large tome in his private study. He attempting to study for the year's exams, yet his mind wandered. Andre had entered Briarwood Academia, a secondary school for those working towards Masteries earlier than any other alumni. Andre had completed his general primary education two years early. At seventeen years old, Andre had two more years to complete his multiple masteries.

Briarwood Academia is an infamous secondary school, known for its Dark Arts practices, extremely powerful students and talented graduates. It is an invitation-only school and notoriously picky. It required its students to complete at least two masteries – one in a General Study like potions or transfiguration, and a specialized study like Summoning or Necromancy.

Andre's chosen masterships were in Runes and Warding, along with Summoning and Glyphs. He is quite the ambitious young man. However, today despite his eagerness to learn, his minds drifts to the past.

_Ludwig Schwartz was a magical German aristocrat and his wife, Antoinette Schwartz, who originated from France was a well-bred second daughter of a line linking directly to Gellert Grindelwald's older brother, Gideon Grindelwald, who became a French Citizen shortly before his brother's madness developed and had adopted the name Rouge. They were waiting in for the Goblin's contact to return with their orphaned grandson to a private room in the Leaky Cauldron. It had taken six years to track down what that monster had done with their precious grandson after the murder of their son and daughter-in-law. Leaving their grandson is a muggle orphanage and hiding his illustrious heritage under the name Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. was appalling. _

_A few moments later, the door was opened revealing a petite child with short wavy dark-brown hair and large, doe-colored eyes. His skin was unnatural pale as if it had seen very little light and he was far too skinny. He had his father's high cheekbones and his mother's heart-shaped face and full lips. "Tom, these are your biological grandparents, Lord Ludwig Schwartz and Lady Antoinette Schwartz. They had been searching for you since your parents were murdered six years ago."_

"_I keep telling you the Matron explained to me that my mother died giving birth to me on the steps on the orphanage, but you keep telling me otherwise." The young boy retorted to the stranger. _

_Ignoring Tom momentarily, the stranger introduced himself to the two nobility, "Lord and Lady Schwartz, my name is Austin Thornton, I am an employee of Gringotts tasked with Magical ad Muggle relations."_

"_Thank you Mister Thornton, we will take the explanation from here." Lord Schwartz said dismissively, his eyes settled on his grandson with affection. "Tom, why don't you take a seat," reluctantly and with some wariness Tom did as directed. Mr. Thornton left the room silently shutting the door behind him. Antoinette quickly cast privacy charms in the room and locked the door, wandlessly. "Tom," Lord Schwartz began, "What do you know of magic? Don't tell me you don't believe in it. I imagine you can remember incidents when you were under much emotional stress that you did something strange or unexplainable. Perhaps you even spoke with a snake?" Ludwig asked._

"_Yes, I can recall certain incidents. Especially the snakes." Tom answered hesitantly. _

"_Then let me tell you that was magic. Around the world there are hidden societies in which Witches and Wizards dwell. We practice all sorts of magic. There is charms which are action spells like levitation or summoning something to you. Then there is transfiguration, which turns one thing into another, and in advanced transfiguration one can even transform themselves into an animal. There is Defensive Magic, like shields, which is used to protect oneself from Offensive Magic, like curses and jinxes. There is healing, Wards, potions and much, much more. Why the Matron claims that you were born on the steps of the orphanage is probably due to mind magic, which some placed a false memory into her at the time of your arrival." Ludwig let Tom stew in his thoughts momentarily. "You, your grandmother and I originate from Germany, as did your parents. If you haven't noticed we have been speaking flawless German." Tom was momentarily dumfounded. _

"_Tom, your real name is Andre Benedict Arluin Schwartz, your parents were murdered in 1971 and you disappeared. We have our suspicions about the murderer and kidnapper, but nothing that would hold up in court. We believe you were kidnapped because of your heritage. From your grandmother you inherited the Grindelwald line and Ravenclaw line, from me you inherited the Slytherin line and the Schwartz line. Lastly from your mother you inherited the Demas line, which was rumored to possess the legendary lost Magical Library of Alexandria. All five of your bloodlines are renowned around the world. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw lines originate from here, where our ancestors built the first Magical School in Great Britain known as Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw was known for her intelligence, while Salazar Slytherin was known for his cunning and was later called a Dark Wizard. However, it was because of your Great-Uncle, Gellert Grindelwald, a Dark Lord who perpetuated World War II, we believe you were kidnapped and your parents murdered. Gellert did horrible things in the name of blood purity. Your great-grandfather was forced to adopt a different name due to his younger brother. He became Gideon Rouge instead of Gideon Grindelwald. Gellert was defeated shortly before the end of World War two by his former lover, Albus Dumbledore. We have no solid evidence, but we believe Albus murdered your parents and kidnapped you. In the years that have passed he has attempted to build a dystopian society in Great Britain that excludes all dark magic and dark aligned magical beings. However, his efforts have failed due to careful maneuvering by pureblood Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamott and Ministry. He needs a reason for Great Britain to turn against Dark Magic. We believe he intended to craft you into another Dark Lord to give the public a reason. All evidence we unearthed from your parents' home, particularly your mother's journals, points to this."_

"_That said," Antoinette interrupted, "We hope you will allow us to take you to our home in Germany and raise you like you as you should have been. We love you, Andre. Can you find it within you to come to love us?" Antoinette pleaded._

Andre of course had not turned away his family. He had left Britain for Germany that very day and never regretted it. Ludwig and Antoinette proved to be strict, but fair and loving grandparents that encourage his love of learning and aspirations to change the world.

**May 4, 1988**

_**Potter Ancestral Manor, Scotland**_

Lily Potter nee Evans, a pretty dark-auburn haired woman with vibrant emerald eyes and pale peach skin, watched over the two birthday boys with a fond eye. Adrian Jamison Potter and Hayden Lukas Potter were extremely intelligent and mischievous. They had their father's dark-brown-black and messy hair and their mother's vibrant emerald eyes. The eight years old twins were celebrating their eighth birthday in the Potter's ancestral manor, along with family friends.

Lily's face turned sour as she watched Frank and Alice Longbottom's only child, Neville Longbottom, lord over her sons' and daughter's friends. Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley were like parasites, latching onto Neville's fame and attention. Suddenly Ginny Weasley shoved Jasmine Potter. The six-years-old girl, Jasmine, with her long and wavy dark-brown-black hair and emerald eyes, landed hard on her butt. Tears gathered in Jasmine's eyes. Lily took a step forward, prepared to stop Ginny's second attack. The redheaded girl was prepared to kick her younger victim, but to Lily's surprise Ginny's tomboy twin sister, Gillian Weasley, stepped between them and socked her sister in the face.

Ginny staggered back and began to cry. Molly Weasley bustled up and gathered Ginny in her arms. She slapped Gillian roughly across the face and glared poisonously at Jasmine. Lily glanced around in horror, hoping someone would stop this as Molly hollered at Gillian. Hayden and Adrian hoisted Jasmine to her feet and herded her away. The only other witnesses were Albus Dumbledore and his toady, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Something seemed to break within Lily as Albus made no move to stop Molly.

Perhaps Sirius was right about Albus. Yes, Lily thought, everything Albus had done in recent years only confirmed Sirius's theories and beliefs. Lily certainly didn't want a man like Albus Dumbledore as her children's headmaster. Yes, she would speak with James after the party. Maybe Adrian, Hayden and Jasmine would prefer Luna et Sol Academia in Venice, Italy where Sirius taught, rather than Hogwarts.

**May 20, 1988**

_**London, England**_

A little boy with curly ebony hair, petite and delicate Elfin features and unnaturally piercing sapphire eyes, watched the various commuters aboard the double-decker bus; as they neared the Natural History Museum in London. The boy wore a sweater that slipped off of one shoulder baring a white, ratty T-Shirt underneath. He wore a pair of tattered and worn blue jeans and dirty brown leather boots, a brown leather messenger bag was thrown over one thin shoulder.

"_Why should I bother, it's not like he will notice me?"_ A voice whispered, slightly distorted, as those sapphire eyes closed.

"_That bitch! All she wants is my money. Why did I marry the money-grabbing whore?" _another voice growls.

"_Oh yeah, can't wait until I pop that cheery_!" a voice remarks.

"_He's so worth it!"_ a feminine sigh.

"_Sluts all of them,"_ an older voice snaps, _"why in my day…"_

"_Endgame, you lose. It is time to die Mr. Bennett."_ Sapphire eyes snap open, pinpointing the voice… no thoughts to an unassuming middle-aged man. He was a serial killer known only for his gruesome trophies. The sapphire-eyed boy smiled in a satisfied manner.

_Found you, Simon E. Parks, justice will be served._

Mr. Bennett stops just short of the Natural History Museum, exiting the double-decker bus quickly and nervously. He fumbles with his briefcase, almost dropping it. Simon follows him walking casually behind a young woman and her two children. Lastly, the boy follows them as well.

Mr. Bennett glances nervously behind him. He keeps turning, glancing over his shoulder like he knows he is being hunted. The sapphire-eyed boy frowns slightly, a large lady with a double chin and a large bulldog, knocks Mr. Bennett off balance, making the small and wiry man fall to the ground. The woman completely ignores the man and continues on. Simon takes the opportunity to slip behind Mr. Bennett as the small, frailer man stands up. Bennett's eyes suddenly widen in fright and he backs up, following Simon into an alley. The Sapphire-eyed boy slips into the darkness behind them.

"Who are you?" Bennett demands in a shaky voice, Simon growls digging his gun harder into Bennett's back.

"Now is not the time," Simon giggles insanely, "Now it is time to play."

"Actually, Simon E. Parks, play time is over." The boy says from behind them. The man, still gripping the gun, whirls around, a knife remains at Bennett's throat. Bennett turns with him. "Now it is time to play my game. Let me tell you, you won't like my game. In it you… die."

"Are you threatening me kid?" Simon says smirking.

"No, I am not. The name is Harry, by the way. I am just giving you a promise."

"That's funny. Let's see I have a gun and a hostage. What do you have? Nothing." Simon raises the gun, which has a silencer. Simon is still smiling.

"A gun, huh? Not very effective against me." Harry says calmly, walking closer to Simon. Simon raises his gun and shoots. The bullet nears the child at an unavoidable speed in close quarters. A killing shot – if you were completely human. Harry steps forward again, catching the bullet between his right index finger and middle finger. Harry throws down the smoking bullet. "Like I said, not very effective against me." Simon stares, his hands begins shaking, and he shoots off wildly, one, two, three, four shots. Harry continues to move closer, catching each bullet between his fingers and throwing them down all at once. "What a waste." Harry says.

"Who… what are you?" Simon demands. Harry takes another step forward, "Don't come any closer or I'll kill him." Simon says suddenly dragging Bennett closer.

"Mother Shade and Father Shadow don't care about casualties, they care about results. The contract says, to return with your head, should anyone get in the way I am to eliminate them as well." Harry says, cocking his head like a confused dog. Simon throws Bennett away, and throws the knife directly at Harry. Harry catches the knife between his palms, opening his hands slightly, the molten iron drips from between his hands as the knife disintegrates. "My turn!" Harry exclaims, moving with superhuman speed the sapphire-eyed boy seizes the serial Murderer's throat and snaps his neck. Simon falls limply to the ground. "Well that was easy."

"Who are you? Are you really going to kill me?" Bennett asks.

"Kill you?" the boy says, "No, not really. As for who I am, well that's a totally different story. I will have to erase your memories of me though."

"His name is Harry," another voice interrupts.

"Oh, it's you, Raven. I thought someone was following me." Harry says unconcernedly.

Raven sighs, "Take the head, Harry, I'll clean up the rest."

"Yes, sir. Pronto." Harry takes out a large butcher knife and cleanly slices through Simon's throat, and stuffs the gruesome trophy in his brown leather messenger bag. "See you later, Raven! Make sure you bring dinner." Harry said leaving the alley.

"His name is Harry. He was stolen from his parents like many other extremely powerful magical children. They are trained in various fields by the tyrannical Magical Underworld bosses, Mother Shade and Father Shadow. These children spend fifteen years working for the underground until they are released back to their parents, completely at loss as to who they are and where they have been."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bennett demands.

Raven ignores him, "Harry is too good at what he does. I fear that the "Parents" will never release him. Mr. Bennett or should I say Claude LeStrange, the squib sibling of Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange, you are in a unique situation. You can save, Harry. I implore that you do so. He deserves happiness. He is still pure despite what the parents have made him do. Tonight he will be sick, throwing up what I bring home for dinner and crying in my arms. Please save him."

**May 25, 1988**

_**Seagull Crest Cottage, Southeast England**_

Remus Lupin had not reconciled with Sirius Black, his former friend. He regretted his word deeply and his accusations, but his loyalty lay with Albus Dumbledore. However, Remus did have questions. Questions which Sirius provoked plagued his mind. Remus was not a spineless man, but he was a grateful man. He was grateful to Albus Dumbledore, but things just didn't add up. He couldn't very well go too Albus with his questions since he felt they would offend Albus. He tried to find his own answers, but since he was a werewolf, the only answer he managed to pry for Minerva McGonagall was that he indeed had been the only werewolf to grace the halls of Hogwarts. Because he was a werewolf he could not access the Wizengamott's records of voting and he refused to ask James or Sirius to retrieve them for him. He hated to be wrong, because if he was… everything would change.

**June 27, 1988**

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

Akimichi Choza stared forlornly at the Hero's monument, his large fingers traced the name Akimichi Choji, and his beloved son had been murdered when Choji, a mere academy student, had stepped in front of the path of Hyuga Hinata's would-be kidnapper. Hyuga Hyiashi had killed the bastard. Choza would've loved to torture to death. He would've fallen to heartache had not Hyuga Hinata, the girl his six years old son died to save, brought him back.

Three days after Choji's death there was a timid knock at Choza's door. Choza had opened to find the girl he secretly blamed for his son's death. "What do you want?" Choza snarled.

"Akimichi-san, Kumogakure no Sato is demanding my father's life within the Peace-time Ninja laws of one for one. My uncle Hizashi-sama has volunteered to take his place." Hinata said.

"And this concerns me and my dead son how?" Choza said before whispering cruelly, "His death is your fault. He was my only son and now he is gone. Get lost Hyuga." Choza attempted to slam the door in Hinata's down turned face, but then to both Choza's and Hinata's surprise Hinata struck out with an open palm strike to Choza's wood door, breaking it in half. Her eyes flashing with passionate fury.

"Akimichi-san, I don't like you. I don't like my clan. I don't like Kumogakure no Sato. However, I especially don't like how Choji-sama's death is being treated. He is not an accidental casualty. Choji-sama stepped directly into the path of the Kumo Nin, when he heard my father's screams. Choji-sama knew exactly what he was doing. I could see through the bag with my Byakugan and I could hear… No … Choji-sama was not an accidental casualty … he is a Hero! Don't let them treat him otherwise and don't let there be any more deaths because of me!"

It took Choza two minutes to process Hinata's implications before he charged into the Hyuga-Kumo conflict. An important thing was learned the usually passive Akimichi clan was fierce and loyal allies.

**July 12, 1988**

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

Mayumi of the Yagami clan was the niece of Clan Head, Yagami Akemi and the younger cousin of Yagami Sunao and Yagami Miko. Mayumi was a six-years-old orphan. Her parents had been Yagami Hideaki and Kurosawa Mahana. Mayumi had inherited her mother's golden eyes and he father's dark auburn hair. She was the only clan member to have inherited her grandmother's, Senju Ryo's, freckle-less pale peach skin. Even as a child she was tall and willowy for her age.

The Yagami clan was split in two divisions – the Ninja division and the Merchant Division. The Yagami merchant division was the leading supplier of Ninja weapons from Katana from Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron), Tessen from Sunagakure no Sato and Scythes from Yugakure no Sato. They also made profit from the sale of exploding tags and poisons and antidotes. Miko was being trained to become the head of the Yagami Merchant division, while Sunao was being trained to replace her father in the Yagami Ninja Division.

The Yagami Ninja clan was infamous for their four S-ranked studies. They excelled in herb lore with the ability to make assassinations look completely natural or their targets act in certain ways before their deaths. The Yagami clan assassins were a great and secret asset to Konohagakure no Sato. The Yagami Ninja also specialized in a single weapon, be it senbons, or Fuma Shuriken with Nin wire, or Kenjutsu (Art of the Sword) or Kyudo (Art of the Bow). They were trained quite early in stealth, chakra control and manipulation. The Yagami Taijutsu style, an S-ranked Style, was considered on par with the Hyuga Clan's Juken (Gentle Fist).

Mayumi like her father excelled in herb lore, stealth, chakra control and manipulation. She had dedicated herself to Kyudo and was determined to Master the Long Bow usually used by men. However she was average at best in the Yagami Taijutsu. She was classified as long-range fighter and a potential assassin.

"Catch me if you can!" Mayumi called to her cousin, Sunao, who had been trying to tutor her in the Clan's taijutsu. The little Auburn haired girl ran up the tree trunk, shielding her chakra. She completely disappeared from her cousin's, a Chunin's, senses.

"Tousan (Father)," Sunao complained, "Mayumi is hiding again!"

"Well," Akemi laughed, "Go find her!"

**April 17, 1991**

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

_Haku paused outside Zabuza-Sama's… no now it was Aki's, forge. Aki and Haku had a monumental argument over Haku's acceptance in Konohagakure no Sato's Black Ops, the ANBU. Aki had insisted that Haku didn't owe Konohagakure his services as a Shinobi. Haku had said that he didn't feel obligated to be an ANBU, but he wanted to in order to protect his new home. Haku sighed once more before donning his ANBU trainee mask and following the ANBU, Karasu, towards home base. Perhaps Zabuza… no Aki would forgive him in a few months' time.  
_

Haku had passed the trainee evaluation period with flying colors despite being disallowed to use his advantages over the other trainees; the Hyoton and his magical bloodline abilities.

It had come to Haku as a shock to not only discover the world outside of the Elemental Nations, but also that he was fathered by a Wizard, originating outside the boundaries of the Elemental Nations. It was a secret from the general populace of what lay outside of the Elemental Nations or that there was an "outside" to begin with.

Konohagakure no Sato had allied themselves with the goblin nation. When Haku began displaying terrifying amounts of accidental magic, it was the goblins who traced back his lineage to the Black Family or more specifically Sirius Orion Black. For some odd genetic reason as the son, a half-breed, of a Chakra user and a Magic user had transformed both inherited abilities into some tremendously powerful, absurdly so. Haku, the Sandaime Hokage and Zabuza-sama, had decided to continue to hide Haku from his father in hopes of hiding the existence of the Elemental Nations. Though they knew the relative isolation between Ninja society and Magical Society couldn't last.

The goblins took it upon themselves to educate Haku. After being presented with a time turner, Haku trained as both an ANBU and as a Gray Mage. However, the young mage's magical education was not traditional in the least. First and foremost, Haku was taught wandless magic, but focused solely on spells and other forms of magic which could be used in his life as a Shinobi. He was also taught the Black family magic he had inherited from his father. This included, but was not limited to Summoning, Runic Magic, Glyphs, Charter Magic, Shadow Magic and Grim-tongue. It was discovered that Haku was a Natural Occlumens, but couldn't successfully use Legilimency. He also naturally had multiple Animagi forms.

ANBU training wasn't difficult per say, it was the other's recruits animosity and malicious pranks and bullying that Haku struggled against. Several recruits deemed it entirely inappropriate that a so-called civilian was directly recruited into the ANBU rather than attend the Ninja Academy and rise to at least Chunin before being considered. He was told he was a cheater, when not only did he succeed, but he flourished under the grueling training. Haku couldn't disabuse the notion that he was a civilian or he would jeopardize Zabuza's new identity. So Haku bore it with grace. Many of his bullies failed to pass the final exam, until only two were left. Those two, Haku had earned their grudging respect for his hard work and dedication.

Yesterday, Haku had been assigned a squad under the infamous Karasu no Kurai Kotaishi (Dark Prince of Crows), whose second in command was the legendary poisons master, Doku Hyo (Poison Panther). Also enlisted on the team were the twins Nikko Ryu (Sunshine Dragon) and Gekko Ryu (Moonlight Dragon). Haku was codenamed Shi no Shimo (Frost of Death) and now was granted the ability to reveal his bloodline limit, the Hyoton, to his squad. The Leader of the ANBU, whose identity was not so secret, Nara Shikaku, had admitted that Karasu no Kurai Kotaishi and his friendly rival, Kurai Nekomata (Dark Demon Cat), another ANBU captain, had fought tooth and nail over Haku's placement. It had amused the leader of the ANBU. Today Haku would be meeting his squad and begin practicing maneuvers with them to work as a flawless team, which was some their captain insisted on before taking assignments.

Haku entered the private ANBU training grounds, which Karasu no Kurai Kotaishi had indicated to be in today. He arrived before anyone else and settled himself on a rock to meditate. Haku's passive magical abilities made him acutely aware of Chakra signatures marking him as one of the few natural Chakra sensor. He would rely on this ability to identify the approach of any hidden or not hidden individuals. Haku's mask was pulled over his face to hide his identity and his hair was bound back and hidden under a dark bandana.

He was dressed in loose black pants with the cuffs of his pants bound with white bandages, he wore a standard sleeveless black ANBU top with the white ANBU vest covering it. He also wore black fingerless gloves that reached his elbows and the typical white ANBU forearm bracers. His black Konohagakure ANBU tattoo marked his right lightly muscled arm. He also had a Senbons and Kunai pouch strapped to his legs. A worn and well used Katana, Aki-Sama had formed him to master was strapped to his side. Unlike the standard ANBU, the Sandaime Hokage had cleared him to wear a Hunter Nin mask since his traditional role and natural training and skills classified him as mesh of talents of both ANBU and Hunter Nin. He was an active ANBU, but a reserve Hunter Nin. He also wore a black mesh top under his uniform and gloves. He needed all the warmth he could get once he activated his bloodline limit to stave off the slight chill he felt.

Haku quickly pinpointed two other members of his team's swift approach, the twins he was sure. Although having never seen their physical appearance or learned their names – Gekko Ryu was definitely male, while Nikko Ryu was definitely female and were a pair of twins. Their posture and mannerisms told it all. Haku acknowledged them when they entered the clearing by nodding formally at them before turning back to his meditation. Within the next forty minutes, both Karasu no Kurai Kotaishi and Doku Hyo arrived. Haku quickly stood and bowed in respect to their captain and vice-captain, but remained silent.

"Masks off, prepare for introductions." Karasu no Kurai Kotaishi instructed, his hand traveling to his mask and removing it. Their captain was barely a teenager, an Uchiha by all appearances. Meaning that their captain was the recently appointed Uchiha Itachi or should Haku say, Uchiha Itachi-Taicho (Itachi-Captain). He had shoulder-length inky black hair tied back in a horsetail and brown-almost-black eyes, which in a certain light glimmered red. He had pale skin, though not as pale as Haku's, and was tall for his age with broadening shoulders and lightly muscled, slim figure. "My name is Uchiha Itachi, but you may call me outside of missions, Itachi-Taicho, during missions refer to me as Karasu."

Doku Hyo-Fukutaicho (Panther-Vice-Captain) also had removed his mask. He had the dark auburn hair of his clan which fell in odd spiky angles framing his angular face. He also had deep navy eyes and freckles golden-skin. He was tall, broad and probably a year older than their Taicho. "My name is Yagami Kotaru, but you may call me Kotaru-Fukutaicho outside of missions, but Hyo during missions." The fifteen years old boy said in a prematurely deepened voice.

The twins removed their masks simultaneously, they were both blond and had honey-brown eyes. The female was somewhat voluptuous and the male, tall and broad with heavy muscles. They appeared to be seventeen or eighteen years old. They had friendly smiles on their faces, "Name is Senju Raimei and this is my older twin brother, Senju Raiko." The female twin introduced her brother and herself.

"But please call us Raimei-Chan and Raiko-Kun." Raiko instructed.

Haku was the last to remove his mask, his mask caught his bandana unwinding it and letting his waist-length ebony hair to come loose. "My name Yukimura Haku," Haku introduced, "But you may call me Haku-Kun." There was a pause before Itachi-Taicho cleared his throat an odd flush coloring his cheeks.

**September 1, 1991**

_**Luna et Sol Academia, Venice, Italy**_

Adrian and Hayden Potter waited nervously as the Gondolas docked in the underground cavern leading to Luna et Sol Academia.

Unlike Hogwarts, Luna et Sol Academia was not fashioned after the medieval castles that dotted the European landscape. Off of a narrow alleyway, protected by powerful misdirection wards created to protect the school and student from harm from Muggles or Magical Beings alike, the cannel opened into a watery plaza. The series of buildings that made the Academia were old fashioned with ornamental designs and cleverly hidden runes in its structure. The setting sun cast its bright rays coloring the sky a vivid pink and purple, while making the water shimmer gold.

There were twenty-four students in their year, four to a gondola which was magically floated into the docks. They were met there by the Deputy Headmaster. He was a tall man with wild dark-auburn hair and teal eyes. He was powerfully built and had a lean figure. "Hello, students, I am Deputy Headmaster Silas Amber, I will be escorting you to the great hall in order to for our ancient ritual chamber to sort you into covens. A coven is your family here at Luna et Sol, you will come to treasure the coven as much as you treasure your own blood family. The power of a coven with resonating abilities far exceeds all, but the power of the Mages. Please follow me." The Deputy Headmaster instructed in flawless Italian, leading the twenty-four students through a series of underground hallways entering each hallway a lantern flared to life illuminating the halls. All the students, including Adrian and Hayden spoke flawless Italian as well.

Eleven-years-old Hayden flattened his unruly curls nervously as Adrian placed a calming hand on his twin's shoulder. As the years progressed the two brothers began to develop differently. Adrian was more outgoing and interested in Quidditch and broom racing, like his father. However, unlike his father, he and his twin brother shared a love of books. Adrian was fiercely protective of his younger siblings. Hayden developed into a shy and kind hearted child, who respected all magical creatures equally. He also was magically empathic and possessed a budding ability of clairvoyance.

While Adrian's hair continued on as a messy mop of thick dark-brown hair, the years had change Haden's hair into soft curls and darkened his hair into a blue-black. They still possessed identical eyes and angular faces, which they had inherited from their mother. They had tall and gangly figures from their father, although Hayden was slightly shorter than his twin brother and due to the lack of playing sports his skin was pale whereas Adrian's was golden-brown.

The underground hallways led up a winding stair, which opened into a lavished foyer. They were lead not through the main doors of the foyer, but through a side door and instructed to stay in a small alcove. The great hall was massive with large floor-to-ceiling windows and a series of dark wooden tables lined the stone floor with benches. Students were grouped at this tables in no particular order except for their age groups. Upon a dais was a similar wooden table, though there chairs here instead of benches. A beautiful buxom woman in her early fifties stood, "Hello, for those here gracing our halls for these first time I am Headmistress Antonia Abello. Today I welcome you for the first year of schooling and for those returning to us once more I welcome you home. Now, first years please enter the chamber," She waved her arm at a blank wall space which abruptly, which abruptly shimmered two massive doors appearing, "To be sorted into covens depending on your personalities and magical compatibilities." The doors to the chamber flew open revealing darkness and an icy breeze. Hayden swallowed nervously, Adrian claimed his hand and with the other first years dragged his younger brother into the chamber.

The doors shut behind them with a resounding thump. A shiver crawled up Hayden's spine. Someone or something was watching them, examining them and analyzing them. In an abrupt explosion of bright light the blinded their senses they found themselves back in the hall. "Ah, and you have all be sorted. Please check the badges on your uniform. The silver badge is a representation of your coven. The animal crest is very symbol in your futures at Luna et Sol Academia. Below that badge is your rank in your coven, beginning with the leader who is number one, who shares leadership skills and logic and deduction skills useful to your individual covens. Hayden stared in stunned silence at the number one under his Raven crest. Glancing nervously for his brother he saw the same Raven crest on his brother followed by the number three. Adrian was smiling proudly at his twin. "Now, please sort yourselves out. Covens share the same table and the same dormitories."

Glancing quickly around, Hayden identified three others wearing the Raven crest and together they found a table. The fest began shortly after a short welcoming speech. The others in their coven introduced themselves one by one. One was tall and slender boy with shoulder-length golden-blond hair and molten-gold eyes called Audric, he was marked as number two in their coven. Number four was a feral looking dark auburn haired boy with blue eyes who was named Cayden, and number five was a girl with a tomboyish look about her. Her hair cropped into messy spikes and her teal eyes shone with mischief, her name was Leila.

**April 12, 1994**

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

"_Keep away from Iruka-Sensei or I will kill you!" Naruto threatened Mizuki. _

"_Stupid Kid... you should have stayed away! Get out of here! Save yourself!" Iruka interjected._

"_Loudmouth brat! I'll kill you with one blow!" Mizuki boasted._

"_Too late," Someone whispered behind Naruto, his breath tickling the fine hairs on Naruto's neck. Naruto howled in pain as the tall man behind him pierced his left lung with a Kunai and twisted it painfully. "This won't hurt too much, Naruto-Kun." the man said, pressing a pressure point that paralyzed Naruto's legs and arms. However, the pain from the Kunai still ripped through him._

"_What took you so long, Yamanaka-San?" Mizuki asked, a young man in his early twenties, with short and spiky pale blond hair, fair skin and pale green eyes, stepped out from behind Naruto, He was dressed in standard ANBU gear, although his mask was missing._

"_Akihiko-Koi?" Iruka gasped out in pain and denial. "Why?" Iruka choked out._

"_Hmm... oh, you actually thought I cared?" Yamanka Akihiko sneered, "All you were was a means of getting information on Naruto-kun and a good fuck!" Iruka's eyes were filled with tears as Naruto glared hatefully at Akihiko, "As for why I am late? Well let's just say a certain Chuunin caused me some trouble. Mizuki-san, you caused such a riot, you've actually have that senile old fool running tighter ANBU patrols."_

_"Something, we could have done without." A Smokey female voice said. The woman emerged from the shadows. Her long, inky black hair swaying behind her and her blue-gray eyes watched everything with calculating intensity. Her curvaceous and slender body was garbed in a black fishnet body suit and black bandages covered her womanly parts. A Kirigakure Hitai-Ate (forehead protector), slashed through the middle, draped around her neck. She was a picture of seduction. _

"_Yuko-Sama..." Mizuki stuttered, "I-" Mizuki began, but Yuko cut him off by slashing Mizuki's throat from ear to ear. Blood gushed out like a waterfall of crimson liquid. Mizuki fell and remained unmoving. Naruto, through his pain, was clearly shaken. "Akihiko-san, I will take the Scroll, you have ten minutes to catch up," Yuko said grasping the Forbidden Scroll of Seals away from six-year old Naruto's paralyzed body. Naruto's eyes darted fearfully from Mizuki's corpse, to Yuko with the scroll, to Iruka and to Akihiko. Akihiko nods sharply and Yuko disappears into the shadows with the scroll. Naruto's eyes fixate on Mizuki's corpse. _

"_Oh, don't worry, Naruto-Kun, you and Iruka-Sensei are not going to die here and now." Akihiko said kicking Naruto over to face Iruka, "I have a present planned for you and Iruka." Akihiko said smiling menacingly. Raising his hands, Naruto felt Akihiko mold his Chakra quickly "Shintenshin no Jutsu," Akihiko intoned. Struggling against the technique, his hands shaking, Iruka reached into his leg holster and removed a kunai. He raised it to his left cheek. "When you look at your dear, Iruka-Sensei," Akihiko said admiring his handiwork, his foot planted on Naruto's back, as he had Iruka carve three horizontal marks, like whiskers, ignoring Iruka's screams on pain and Naruto's pleads, "you will always remember how utterly pathetic you are! This is your fault," Akihiko said gleefully, "Little monster," Iruka starts on his right cheek under Akihiko's power, "If only you were strong enough, Umino wouldn't have these wounds and later these scars that will haunt him forever! This is your fault!" Akihiko roars_.

_When the Konohagakure ANBU arrives on the scene, both Naruto and Iruka are unconscious. They called in an elite team of Hunter Nin to track down Akihiko. They then took Naruto and Iruka to the hospital. As the Hokage stood vigil over Naruto and Iruka's beds, Naruto wakes only long enough to re-account events and tell the Sandaime Hokage where the real Forbidden Scroll of Seals was hidden and not one of his various logs hidden under a "henge". When the Hokage returns Naruto is gone. He is back at his small and cramped apartment._

It was raining. The early spring rain carried the scent of new grass and budding flowers. The soft chirps of nesting birds filled the area. Twelve-years-old Namikaze Naruto, or as he was known to the public Uzumaki Naruto, glanced out of his window briefly. The young prodigy had inherited his parents' home, which was nestled in a private area of the Konohagakure forest, away from the buzz and activity of the main streets of Konohagakure no Sato. The house was built in a traditional Japanese style, having belonged to Uzumaki Mito and Senju Hashirama previously.

It stood a single story with a large courtyard leading in through a circular doorway to the front door with its sliding panels. The house featured a minimalistic-modern style. It had seven bedrooms with seven and one half bathrooms, a comfortable sitting room with a low light-wood table rising from a built-in-well for feet under the table and white cushions to sit on. The living room had built-in white and light-wood shelves and cabinets filled to the brim with books and scroll on the more well-known Ninjutsu and Genjutsu techniques. The kitchen built from light wood was small, but had enough counter space to cook. A silver gas stove sat in one corner next to the large silver fridge. There was also the private family library, which only Naruto could access with his father's seals preventing intruders from reaching it. However, there was one flaw… it was actually kind of neat according to Naruto. Hashirama's bloodline ability, the Mokuton had flourished in this household. Naturally the wood in the building sprouted new leafs and branches occasionally, spanning across the ceiling and floor. Naruto loved it, his former caretakers didn't enjoy it as much.

Six-years-old Naruto's caretakers had consisted of Hyuga Hizashi and his Eight-years-old son, Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Kiyo and her Eight-years-old son, Uchiha Ren, Nara Hisui and his five-years-old daughter, Nara Akemi. The children, Neji, Ren and Akemi were like siblings to Naruto. However, unlike Akemi the two older boys were insanely protective of the young blond and somewhat possessive.

Nara Hisui trained Naruto's sporadic talent with field strategy and observation skills into a talent he used constantly. Naruto could now read body language and lips. He was far more observant, analytical, innovated and perceptive than previously. Hisui also trained Naruto is weapons accuracy by setting up insanely difficult targets and taught him history by telling stories about historical events.

Uchiha Kiyo taught Naruto the purpose of Hand Seals – Ox, Hare, Dog, Bear, Tiger, Snake, Bird, Monkey, Horse, Rat, Goat and Dragon – and how they could be used to manipulate a technique by exchanging one for another. Naruto mastered Chakra manipulation quickly and learned to do seals with a single hand. Naruto's chakra affinities were wind, water and lightning. Kiyo also forced Naruto to perfect his mother's bloodline limit, the Eien Chakra (Eternity Chakra).

_The first and primary ability of Eien Chakra was the ability to solidify and layer chakra. Its second ability, which had earned his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, infamy was the ability to form solid weapons from their chakra, in her case, Kushina was capable of forming chakra chains. A Master of the Eien Chakra could even add an element to the weapons. However its most dangerous ability was its Genjutsu capabilities. Its Genjutsu capabilities surrounded a similar technique known as Mangekyo Sharingan: Kotoamatsukami, in that it affected the opponents' perception and rationality. Additionally it also builds complex illusionary realities. Those with the capabilities of Eien Chakra are highly in tuned with Senjutsu and are Chakra sensors. Naruto had mastered the first level of Eien Chakra and was not only able to produced Chakra chains, but a pair of Tessen. He had also combined his chakra chains with his lightning affinity. _

Hyuga Hizashi, a master of Juken and secretly talented in mimic any hand-to-hand fighting style, could do nothing, but spar with the young boy who altered his fighting style to match and surpass each of the styles Hizashi used against him. Naruto turned out to have extreme agility, speed, senses and stamina and by far, above average strength, coordination, reflexes, and balance. He was constantly in the air; flipping, jumping and catapulting himself in a fast and deadly manner.

Naruto secretly mastered Chakra control to a fine art (Something he would need to constantly prefect with his building chakra levels), and Senjutsu came as easily to him as breathing now. On occasion Jiraiya would tutor him in the beginning stages of Fuinjutsu when he stopped by.

Naruto privately studied pressure points, and openly studied Senbons and their uses.

In a week, twelve-years-old Naruto would be attending the academy for team placements. Two months ago his caretakers had returned to their own households. Naruto had not seen any of his peers, except Neji, since first awakening his bloodline limit, for the last five years. The Ninja Council had been forced to see him as an intelligent and potentially deadly ally. This forced the council to remove him from the Academy and their biased education to be raised and taught by his caretakers.

Naruto turned away from the window and back to his Ninja Information Cards he had begun developing with the help of his Kage Bushin under various Henges. Naruto paused over the four cards of the Uchiha clan's Outcasts. Uchiha Hikaru, was made the Clan Head, in place of Uchiha Fugaku, who was executed by the Council of Elders for attempted treason, shortly before Uchiha Sasuke, his second son was born. "Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto whispered to himself. The four of them lived on the edge of the Uchiha clan property in a small house in poverty. The only reason Shisui was included in their number was because of his friendship with the two Uchiha brothers and his unwavering loyalty to them. Sasuke and Itachi wouldn't have been allowed by the new clan head to be Ninja if it wasn't for the fact that both boys had awakened two rare evolved forms of the Sharingan. Uchiha Itachi had the Gokage Sharingan (Five Shadow Copy-wheel eyes) and Sasuke had the Kin Sharingan (Golden copy-wheel eyes). Both forms were considered sacred in their clan and very dangerous to fight.

Meanwhile, Mikoto worked in her parents' bakery, since she couldn't work as a Ninja, and could barely feed her children with her meager pay. So Itachi and Shisui raised most of the money for the household, which caused Mikoto to cry silently in the night.

It was getting late, Naruto put his cards away and settled in his bed for the night.

Uchiha Sasuke woke quickly and silently turned off his alarm clock. It was five in the morning and he needed to prepare for the Academy's classes. No doubt Uchiha Kenji, Sasuke's cousin and now the second son of the Clan head, Uchiha Hikaru, was up earlier, Sasuke mused, to perfect his smile in the mirror. Kenji was an attention hog and poorly equipped to be a Shinobi. He strutted around like a rooster in a hen house. The civilian girls in their class lapped it all up and acted increasingly stupid to gain his affections. Sasuke silently watched his cousin from the row in back alongside his ever silent friend, Aburame Shino.

There were few in his class that Sasuke respected. Those few were Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Ren, Gekko-Yuhi Tenten, Rock Lee (never tell him that though), and Yamanaka Ino. At first that list hadn't included Neji, who despite aloof attitude wasn't any different than his clansmen, or Yamanka Ino, who appeared to be an airhead. It was when Neji and Ren began to hesitantly spend time together did it become obvious to Sasuke that indeed there was something different about his third cousin, Uchiha Ren, and Hyuga Neji. It was a passing comment from Ren to Ino about her clan honor and her failing grades that snapped Ino from her former role, as an adoring fan girl of Kenji's, to a studious and proficient Kunoichi. Sasuke had come to respect them as his peers. He wondered how the teams would turn out to be.

Sasuke slipped on his trademark outfit. He wore a black fishnet body suit, a black ribbed men's tank top and a pair of black shorts, then ended just above his knees. He wore fingerless black leather gloves with white bandages that reached mid-upper arm. He also had white bandages around his ankles to mid-calf. His Shinobi sandals were black and he had already swapped the blue cloth of his Hitai-ate for a black one. The only evidence of his clan was a small fan positioned at the hem of his tank top on the back. He looked nothing like his Uchiha-pride obsessed cousin, Kenji usually wore a high collared blue shirt with a gigantic Uchiha fan embroidered on the back and white shorts.

Sasuke entered the kitchen and ate a simple, but traditional breakfast. He then made a Bento for himself, his Mom, brother, Itachi, and annoying cousin, Shisui, leaving them on the counter. He technically knew Itachi was currently on patrol, but Sasuke knew his Niisan would pick up his lunch when he was on break. Sasuke then headed for his familiar training ground.

Sasuke went through the soothing stretches, falling into a hypnotic pattern before warming up with a series of Uchiha Taijutsu Kata, he then varied into the rarely used Secondary form of the Uchiha Taijutsu before returning to the traditional form. By the end of this he was only slightly winded, but prepared to meet the challenges of the day.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Please note,** for Naruto's pairing I am not completely deadset on having him paired with Sasuke, so without changing other pairings you may suggest some or create an Original Male Character for Naruto and an Original Male or Female Character for Sasuke. However, Haruno Sakura is not an option for either Sasuke or Naruto.

_**Now that you've read please review. – **_**Merula Aeolus**


End file.
